Opportuniste
by A-chan5
Summary: KakaIruFinie Une tentative manquée de capturer Naruto mène l'Akatsuki avec Umino Iruka sur les bras. Kakashi à la rescousse! Ça ne peut que mal tourner...


Une idée qui m'a frappé comme ça. Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Kakashi/Iruka malgré toutes les possibilités que ce couple offre, alors voilà, j'ai donné ma contribution.

Attention : Kaka/Iru. Lime. Ou plutôt des insinuations. Je pouvais pas faire plus, j'ai pas envi de me faire jeter de ff . Ah, un peu de violence, si vous être vraiment maniaque.

Résumé : Une tentative manquée de capturer Naruto mène l'Akatsuki avec Umino Iruka sur les bras. Kakashi à la rescousse! Ça ne peut que mal tourner…

Opportuniste

Il faisait froid.

Il avait mal partout, mais surtout à ses épaules qui semblaient vouloir se disloquer. Des voix résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête.

« Idiot,»siffla une voix de ténor, un peu trop douce.

« Désolé, Itachi-san,»s'excusa une voix beaucoup plus grave et râpeuse.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ça lui revenait maintenant. Uchiha Itachi. Il était plus dans la merde qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« Comment as-tu fait pour manquer ta cible? »trancha Itachi sans toutefois élever la voix. C'était beaucoup plus menaçant comme ça de toute façon.

« Un jutsu de la part d'Uzumaki. Il est plus fort qu'avant, il faut se méfier, »répondit Kisame posément, semblant être inconscient de la colère d'Itachi.

Il retint un grognement quand il remua les poignets. Sa circulation sanguine était presque entièrement coupée par les chaînes renforcées au chakra qui lui tenaient les bras au-dessus de la tête. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle ses épaules lui faisaient aussi mal. Il ne pouvait savoir combien de temps il avait passé dans cette position.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, »déclara Itachi. Il y eu des sons de pas légers qui s'éloignaient, rapidement suivis par de plus lourd.

« Et lui? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait? »s'enquit Kisame. Sa grosse voix de baryton résonnait dans le quelconque endroit ou ils se trouvaient.

« Laisse-le pourrir. Il ne nous servira à rien. »

Et avec ses dernières paroles, l'écho des pas diminua jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement. Il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, mais au final cela ne faisait pas grand différence. L'espèce de grotte était si noire qu'il ne pouvait voir plus loin que son nez. Il remua les mains une autre fois, mais c'était peine perdue. Sans de l'aide extérieur, il ne sortirait pas de ce trou à rat.

Umino Iruka soupira profondément et essaya d'oublier les élancements dans ses bras.

* * *

« C'est quoi cette putain d'histoire! » 

« Naruto…calme-toi. »

« Que je me calme? Iruka-sensei c'est fait enlever par l'Akatsuki et tu veux que je me calme? »

Kakashi retint un soupir et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il était assez sur les nerfs, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Naruto déverse les siens sur lui.

« Je vais le chercher! »s'écria Naruto et il essaya de se lever brusquement, seulement pour se faire remettre au lit tout aussi gentiment par Sakura.

« Reste couché! Tu vas empirer tes blessures! »gronda la jeune ninja avec son habituelle autorité.

« Mais Sakura-chan! On peut pas laissé Iruka-sensei aux mains d'Itachi et de sa bande de cons! »

_Comme Sasuke,_ ajouta Kakashi pour lui-même. Il pouvait comprendre la fureur de Naruto. Pour la deuxième fois, il perdait un être cher en partie à cause du meurtrier du clan Uchiha.

« On ne l'abandonnera pas non plus, »informa Kakashi tranquillement, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance au fond. Et pourtant, il était certainement celui à qui cette mission de sauvetage tenait le plus à cœur.

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira soudainement et il oublia momentanément sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire partie de l'expédition. Il avait été grièvement blessé durant l'affrontement contre Itachi et ne devait sa survie qu'aux soins immédiats et compétents que lui avait fournit Sakura.

« Tsunade-sama prépare une équipe pour allé le chercher à ce moment même. On devrait avoir des nouvelles prochainement, » continua Kakashi sur le même ton. En fait, Tsunade ne préparait rien du tout. Rien qu'au souvenir de ses paroles, il enrageait.

_« Iruka est un ninja important, mais pas irremplaçable. L'Akatsuki est trop fort, et ça pourrait être un piège. Nous risquons trop en envoyant une équipe le chercher. Je suis désolé. »_

Sa voix n'avait pas été désolé du tout. Elle avait été froide, dure et sans équivoque. Elle laissait Iruka à lui-même, et tous savaient que les chances qu'un chuunin de niveau normal n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de se sortir des griffes d'Itachi. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il n'y avait aucunes mesures de prises pour le secourir. Il était remplaçable.

Pourtant, Kakashi ne pouvait concevoir Iruka, _son_ Iruka, comme quelqu'un de substituable. Au risque de sonner comme un mélodrame de premier ordre, il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée d'une journée sans Iruka.

« Veilles sur Naruto, Sakura, »déclara Kakashi avant de quitter la petite salle d'hôpital.

Sakura fut un instant trop surprise pour réagir mais elle s'élança rapidement à la suite de Kakashi, le rattrapant au tournant du couloir.

« Je viens avec vous! »

« Non, »répondit sèchement Kakashi.

« Iruka-sensei pourrait être blessé, je suis la seule qui pourra l'aider! »insista-t-elle.

« Non. Tu es trop proche de Naruto, Itachi pourrait en profiter. Et quelqu'un doit rester pour faire sûr que l'imbécile ne quitte pas l'hôpital. »

Sakura hésita un instant, se mordant les lèvres.

« Mais, commenca-t-elle, »mais Kakashi la coupa d'un seul lourd regard de son œil visible.

« Tsunade a beaucoup de travail à faire. Tu lui sera plus utile ici à l'hôpital. »Avant que Sakura ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

Iruka était décidément dans la merde. Il avait bien dût essayer milles façons de se défaire de ses chaînes, c'était peine perdue. Et maintenant, ses mains étaient tellement engourdies qu'il ne pouvait faire de signe d'incantation. Lui restait ses pieds, quoi que ça ne serait pas très utile. 

Il examina pour la centième fois la caverne dans laquelle il se trouvait, essayant de percer l'obscurité ambiante. C'est dans des situations comme celle-là que le Byakugan de Neji serait franchement utile.

Il aperçut enfin quelque chose de plus clair que le reste. Un espèce de reflet argenté à sa gauche. Iruka plissa des yeux pour mieux identifier la chose et dût retenir son estomac qui menaçait de faire marche arrière et de lui remonter dans la gorge.

Des instruments de torture. Une plateau était déposé là, prêt à servir. Du peu qu'Iruka pouvait distinguer, Itachi avait été prêt à briser le plus récalcitrant des ninjas. Le pire était qu'il savait assez bien à quoi servait chaque instrument et qu'ils ne lui étaient clairement pas destinés. Il eu un haut-le-cœur juste à l'idée des supplices qu'auraient subit Naruto.

Iruka secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit ces pensées, et revint au côté pratique d'avoir des outils pour la majorité assez acérés à porté de main. Ou de pied. Il pourrait briser assez facilement la chaîne avec une lame renforcée au chakra. Restait maintenant le problème du chakra qui entourait ladite chaîne.

Une fois de plus, Iruka soupira et retint un grognement quand le simple mouvement envoya une vague de feu dans ses épaules. C'est qu'il allait être courbaturé pendant des siècles…

* * *

Kakashi était retourné sur la scène du crime. La clairière avait visiblement connue de meilleurs jours. Arbres déracinés, trous et, en particulier, du sang. Sur les arbres, sur le sol, partout. À l'idée que ça pouvait être le sang d'Iruka, Kakashi sentait la rage montée rapidement. Gardant son allure déconnectée, les mains dans les poches, le juunin chercha la clairière pour un quelconque objet qui aurait été laissé derrière. Il finit par trouver un kunai sous un petit arbuste à moitié arracher. Il ne portait aucune trace de sang, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, au fond. Kakashi doutait qu'un seul des kunais d'Iruka ai touché un membre de l'Akatsuki. 

Kakashi examina l'arme une dernière fois avant d'effectuer les signes précurseurs de son fameux Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu. Mais au lieu de la troupe de chien, un seul, plus petit, apparut. Kakashi lui montra le kunai.

« Trouve la personne à qui il appartient, » ordonna-t-il.

L'animal renifla le kunai, puis les environ, pour finalement s'élancer dans une direction à l'ouest. Kakashi le suivit sans un mot. Il ne savait pas si c'était Iruka ou Itachi ou peu importe quel autre membre de l'Akatsuki qu'il poursuivait, mais là ou la cible serait, Iruka serait aussi.

* * *

Il avait essayé. Vraiment, vraiment essayé. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le chakra des chaînes était impossible à enlever. C'était étrange, vraiment, d'habitude cette sorte d'entrave n'était pas très solide. Le chakra finissait toujours par se dissiper de lui-même. 

Iruka se brisa littéralement la nuque quand il essaya de voir au niveau de ses mains. Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues à la douleur dans ses bras et épaules mais finit par réussir, avec force contorsions, à voir l'endroit où les chaînes étaient encastrées dans le plafond.

Ah. Tout s'expliquait. Des signes étaient gravés dans la roche, retenant et renforçant le chakra. Il devrait les détruire avant tout.

D'une façon, ça le soulageait de savoir qu'il avait enfin trouvé comment se libérer, même si la solution proprement dite était plus difficile à accomplir que prévu. Enfin, c'était mieux que ne rien faire du tout et pourrir ici, comme l'avait suggéré Itachi.

Iruka grinça des dents et reporta son poids sur un pied qui touchait déjà à peine le sol, s'efforçant d'en mettre le moins possible sur ses bras. Il fit ensuite basculer le plateau contenant les outils de torture, envoyant le tout sur le plancher. Il mit ensuite le pied sur le scalpel plus proche et, grâce à un peu de chakra, le fit adhérer à sa semelle.

Venait maintenant la partit la plus difficile. Pour envoyer le scalpel au plafond, il devrait mettre tout son poids sur ses bras. Bon, se n'était pas entièrement impossible, mais certainement douloureux, et il ne voulait pas avoir à recommencer.

Ah. Merde. La douleur l'avait fait manquer, évidement. Iruka attrapa un autre outil et recommença le processus, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin réussit à détruire les deux sceaux.

Il décida alors de prendre un pause, question de reposer ses épaules un peu. De plus, pour aller couper une chaîne avec son pied, il ne faudrait pas seulement qu'il se pende une seconde le temps d'un lancé. Non, il faudrait qu'il soit la tête à l'envers, les pieds à la hauteur des mains, tout le temps que couper une chaîne serait requis.

Mais que de beaux moments en perspective…

* * *

Franchement, Itachi s'était démené. Kakashi suivit le chien pendant la plus grosse partie de l'après-midi et ce n'était que la nuit tombée que l'animal s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une petite grotte sur les frontières. Ça devait être un poste de relais. 

« L'odeur est forte ici, »signala le chien shinobi assez inutilement. Il s'approcha de la caverne, reniflant les environs attentivement.

Kakashi le suivit à l'intérieur, sur ses gardes. Il ne sentait aucune présence menaçante, mais il valait mieux ne rien supposer. Il pouvait entendre comme une respiration rauque et légèrement saccadée.

Il déboucha enfin dans la pièce principal. Il faisait si noir qu'au début il ne vit rien, mais ses yeux s'habituèrent tranquillement à l'obscurité et il réussit à distinguer une silhouette dans un coin reculé de la salle.

Un homme, évidemment. Immobile. Enchaîné. Des outils de tortures jonchant le sol. Kakashi aurait reconnut cette silhouette parmi mille et il sentit de nouveau la rage monté. Si Itachi avait été là, il l'aurait tué à coup sûr. Peu importe leur différence de force.

Kakashi s'approcha avec précaution, ne faisant aucun bruit, et étudia Iruka sous tous les angles. Il ne semblait pas le moindrement blessé, alors pourquoi sa respiration était-elle aussi laborieuse?

Inquiet, il lui releva doucement la tête et s'apprêta à lui ouvrir un œil pour voir s'il n'était pas sous l'effet d'un jutsu quelconque quand les yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes. Ils semblaient parfaitement alertes, merci beaucoup. Et un tantinet vexé.

« Dis donc, toi. Tu ne respectes toujours pas le sommeil des autres, » gronda Iruka, mais sa voix comportait autant de soulagement que de mauvaise humeur.

« Si tu as la force de répliquer, c'est que ta vie n'est pas en danger, » répliqua Kakashi avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Mais il ne lâcha pas le menton d'Iruka pour autant.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne me laisserais pas tuer pour si peu, » trancha Iruka. Il étira les bras doucement pour éviter le pire de la douleur et reposa son poids sur son autre pied. Il alternait depuis quelques heures; se supporter sur un seul pied lui permettait d'être plus haut et de relâcher ses bras.

Un sourire malsain courba les de Kakashi et il s'approcha, poussant Iruka contre le mur et laissant ses mains se balader allégrement sous les vêtements de son partenaire. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, effleurant à peine la peau sensible de ses lèvres. Il avait enlevé son masque quelque part durant l'opération.

« Mais quelle belle occasion…Il va falloir que je remercie Itachi maintenant, » susurra Kakashi alors qu'il commençait à détacher la veste d'Iruka.

« Kakashi… » geignit Iruka. Si le juunin ne put voir la grimace de douleur que se soudain assaut avait causé dans ses bras et épaules, il entendit parfaitement la plainte dans sa voix et n'était pas assez bête pour l'ignorer.

Il se recula doucement, sourcils froncés alors qu'il cherchait la source de son mal. Iruka était devenu blême et son regard lançait des éclairs.

Pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais ça fait je ne sais trop combien de temps que je suis pendu comme ça par les bras, affirma Iruka sèchement.

Kakashi se garda bien de lui dire que ça faisait presque vingt-quatre heures que Naruto avait été ramené d'urgence à Konoha. Il pouvait imaginé facilement la douleur des muscles engourdis.

« Et ça ose s'appeler un chuunin, » murmura-t-il. Malgré son ton désapprobateur, il attrapa Iruka par les hanches et l'installa à cheval sur les siennes, permettant au muscles de se relaxer un peu plus. Le chuunin grimaça mais ne dit rien. Le changement de position était presque aussi douloureux que de rester immobile.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas détruit les chaînes? Après les sceaux, c'est assez facile, » continua Kakashi de sa voix monotone. Il attrapa deux shurikens de sa main valide, les renforça au chakra, et les lança sur les chaînes. Elles se défirent immédiatement.

Iruka laissa retomber ses bras avec un cri étouffé. Le pire était les sang qui lui revenait dans les mains. Elles avaient dépassé le stade du petit picotement agaçant; mille aiguilles de feux lui traversaient les membres.

« Je prenais une pause, » rétorqua Iruka, piqué, alors qu'il combattait la douleur. Il aurait bien aimé voir Kakashi dans sa situation! Bon, il était juunin. Il s'en serait probablement sorti en moins d'une minute. Mille excuses s'il n'était qu'un chuunin tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal!

Kakashi lui lança un regard amusé et se laissa tombé à genoux, entraînant Iruka avec lui. Il s'assit en indien et installa le chuunin dans le creux entre ses genoux de façon à se que son épaule soit accoté à la sienne. Il prit ensuite une de ses mains et se mit à la masser doucement d'abord, puis plus vigoureusement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que..! » glapit Iruka, plus surprit qu'autre chose. Il essaya de libérer sa main mais Kakashi la retint fermement.

« Ça a l'air de quoi? Je m'occupe de toi. Se serait embêtant si tu restais courbaturé longtemps, » répondit Kakashi, son œil visible courbant en son habituel sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Iruka lui lança un regard exaspéré mais reposa quand même sa tête sur son épaule avec un soupir satisfait. Kakashi, une fois la main terminée, remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. Il attaqua ensuite l'autre bras, pétrissant et relaxant les muscles sans relâche. C'était atrocement douloureux, mais Iruka ne dit pas un mot. Le sentiment de relâchement qui venait une fois que les doigts du juunin lâchait ses membres valait bien la souffrance infligée dans le processus.

Il ne sut pas exactement quand le massage devint des caresses et étendit son territoire plus loin que les bras. Peu importe, Iruka se retrouva à oublier complètement ses élancements et se mit à retourner les avances de Kakashi avec autant d'ardeur. Au diable le reste.

« Mais il fait un noir pas possible ici! »

Les deux ninjas se figèrent, reconnaissant la voix mais n'osant pas se l'avouer.

« Tais-toi! Tu n'entends pas comme des respirations? » chuchota une autre voix, de femme cette fois.

Eh oui, c'était bien eux. Ils auraient dût le prévoir.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Sakura et Naruto, » demanda Iruka à l'oreille de Kakashi, réajustant son uniforme en hâte.

« Je n'oserais pas te mentir, » répondit Kakashi. Sa voix était clairement boudeuse, un peu comme celle d'un enfant.

Il y eu un lourd moment de silence durant lequel Naruto et Sakura s'approchèrent lentement à tâtons, ne voyant évidemment pas grand' chose dans le noir. Les deux professeurs, eux, avaient cependant eu tout le loisir de s'habituer au manque de lumière général. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment.

Kakashi fixa Iruka.  
Iruka secoua la tête en dénégation.  
Kakashi sourit dangereusement, glissa une main sous la tunique d'Iruka et lui murmura son idée à l'oreille.  
Iruka résista trente secondes, puis une minute.  
Kakashi insista un peu.  
Iruka acquiesça finalement, un sourire tout aussi malveillant que celui du juunin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Sakura…tu n'entends pas quelque chose? »

Ils les avaient dérangés, en plus d'avoir désobéis aux ordres. Ils devaient être puni, mais Kakashi refusait de manquer une aussi belle occasion d'être seul avec Iruka. Ça non. Mais il y avait une façon très appréciable de les réprimander sans rien gâcher à son plaisir.

Il y eu un bref froissement de vêtements et une seconde plus tard une faible lueur éclaira la caverne, provenant d'un talisman de Sakura.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » balbutia la jeune femme, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise.

Les jutsus peuvent servir à plusieurs choses. Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination.

« Itachi? » beugla Naruto, son teint devenant extrêmement pâle. On dirait qu'il allait être malade.

« SASUKE! » s'écria Sakura avant de tomber dans le pommes.

Oui, une façon très appréciable. Et absolument hilarante. 'Itachi' et 'Sasuke' ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner à la réaction de leurs élèves, se séparant juste assez pour reprendre leur souffle et rire avant de redoubler d'ardeur, occasionnant un saignement de nez dans les règles chez Naruto, qui sortit prestement.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je considère peut-être mettre la version intégrale sur adultfiction mais ne comptez pas trop là-dessus. Je suis une paresseuse invétérée. V.V; 

A-chan


End file.
